Stefan's Comeback
by stilas
Summary: Silas locked Stefan in a box and threw him in the river. After a long time, Stefan escaped the box and now he is looking for a away to stop Silas. But he is not going to do it alone
1. Chapter 1

_**Stefan's Comeback**_

It has been 3 months since the night that Silas, Stefan's doppelganger, locked him in that box and threw him in the river. All this time Stefan was dying and dying and dying all over again from the water in his lungs. It was pure torture.

One day, a old man found the box. It was big and heavy so it took him some time to drag it out of the river. After a few fruitless efforts he managed to open it. Stefan's body fell out of the box on the ground. The guy turned his back to Stefan, revolted by the sight of the body.

After calming himself, he cocked his head to take one more look at the body before calling the police. His eyes widened when he realized that the body was gone. He jolted. 'That's impossible' he muttered while scanning the area to see if anyone is there.

He shook his head and started walking away from the river, still shocked and confused.

After he took a few steps away from there, Stefan appeared in front of him – alive. The old man jumped back. His blood ran cold. He was 100% sure that the young man standing front of him was dead a few minutes ago. Eventually, he managed to say in a quivering voice.

''H-How did you do that? You- you were dead a few seconds ago''

Stefan didn't pay attention to what the man said. All he could hear was his heartbeat and the blood travelling through his veins. It has been months since he last fed.

In vampire speed he grabbed the man. He forced his head to title to the side so that he could have an easier access to his neck. Without thinking about it twice, he started sucking the blood out of the man's veins.

After a few seconds the man fell on the ground, drained from blood, with his eyes wide open.

Stefan licked the blood that remained around in his mouth and lips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the taste of the one thing he wanted all this time.

He put the body on the box he was locked up and threw it in the river, exactly the way Silas did it to him. His eyes followed the box as it floated away and thoughts of that night came in his mind. He has a doppelganger, who wants to take his life.

He closed his eyes once again for a brief moment and took a deep breath. He had to go back. He wanted to take revenge but how could he? Silas couldn't be killed.

He could go back to Mystic Falls, not yet. There was only one place he could go. New Orleans. He had to find Klaus and tell him what happened. Maybe he would find a way to help him. It was worth the shot.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Stefan too long until he saw the sign that said ''Welcome To New Orleans'' He finally arrived at the legendary New Orleans, Klaus' town. He remembered Klaus talking about this place with a little smile always lighting up his face.

The sun was barely on the sky. The colors of the sky had turned soft red, pink and yellow. The streets were far from empty which wasn't a good thing since Stefan was still hungry. He refused to kill someone else during his trip but being locked in a safe for that long and having fed only once since you got out wasn't the best choice he ever made. He had to find a snack.

After a few minutes he found a thin passage with a couple making out. He looked around. No one would be able to see or hear anything. A dark smile appeared on his face. In vampire speed he appeared in front of the couple.

''What are you looking at, pervert?'' said the guy

The girl was just standing there, in the guy's arms.

Stefan's eyes turned black and veins started popping in the area of his eyes. He opened slightly his mouth so that he could let them see his fangs.

The guy's mouth dropped open ''What the h-'' He didn't manage to finish his sentence. Stefan came to him, pushed the girl away and bites his neck. He kept sucking until there was no blood left in his system.

After that he turned to the girl who started to scream at the top of her lungs and crying. In vampire speed he pinned her on the wall and drained her blood as well. When he was done, he wiped away the blood that remained on his face with his hand. His eyes turned back to dark green and the little veins around his eyes slowly disappeared. Now that he fed, he had to find someone who knew where Klaus is. That someone must be either a vampire or a hybrid.

After a few of searching he finally found a vampire. He heard him feeding on a girl in one of the various dark alleys that this town had. When he heard the girl's heartbeat stopping he approached the vampire.

He came to him from behind and pushed him on the wall, with the vampire's face forced to face the wall. The vampire was struggling but Stefan managed to hold him still. He took out the stake he made earlier and he stroke with it the guy's back. ''I am only going to ask once. You better answer me or this thing that you feel in your back will end up in your heart'' he said in a low voice.

''Screw you'' he said between his teeth.

Stefan shoved the stake in his back, not too deep. The guy moaned as Stefan kept pushing the stake further and further ''Okay okay I'll tell you whatever you want'' said the vampire breathlessly

''That's more like it'' said Stefan with a smile ''Where can I find Klaus Mikaelson?''

The vampire groaned and said ''He is in the center of Louisiana, close to Marcel- our leader'' he paused for a couple of seconds and said ''All the vampires will gather in the heart of Louisiana by midnight and celebrate. I am sure that he will be there''

Stefan pulled the stake out of his back. ''Please. Lead the way''

They arrived at the heart of Louisiana in less than 15 minutes. It was a huge open place. There were a few medium sized buildings circling the place. It was full of vampires dancing and getting drunk. The music was very loud.

He could see in the crowd some compelled human, being bitten by more than one vampires. This part of the town at this hour was a vampire's heaven.

He started walking through the crowd to find either Klaus or another member of the Original family to lead him to Klaus. Female vampires were trying to make him dance with them but he only flashed a small smile at them and kept moving.

After 10 minutes or so he started thinking that it would be impossible to find him, when he saw Elijah. He moved quickly towards his direction.

Elijah spotted Stefan coming and said with a smile appearing on his face ''Well well look who came. What are you doing here Stefan?''

''I am looking for Klaus. Do you know where he is?''

''He went to get us some drinks. He'll be here soon'' Elijah took one step closer to Stefan ''If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you need my brother for?'' he looked over Stefan shoulder ''Well here he is''

Stefan turned around to face Klaus. Klaus smirk in the sight of Stefan '' That is a rather pleasant and unexpected surprise. I am touched by that lovely gesture.'' He said in a sarcastic tone

Stefan lowered his gaze and shook his head. The he looked back at Klaus ''I need your help. It's about Silas''


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus' interest was definitely peeked. Silas never failed to surprise him in every possible way. He was rather interested to hear what he was up to this time.

''I don't think that this is right place for such a discussion. '' Klaus said

''I agree. Why don't we go to your place? ''

Klaus looked down for a brief moment. He didn't want to go to his house with Stefan since pregnant Hayley was there. But he had no choice. Now that Stefan is here, he is going to find out about Hayley's pregnancy eventually. His gaze met Stefan's ''Okay. ''

He looked Elijah and told him ''Stay here and keep an eye on Marcel. Me and Stefan have to..chat in private.''

Elijah nodded and Klaus and Stefan started walking away from the crowd.

After 10 minutes or so they arrived at Klaus' house. It was exactly the way Stefan would imagine it. It was a very tall, cream yellow building. There were two trees on the entrance placed in a way, so that the one was in the opposite side of the door from the other.

They went inside. The house was similar to the one Klaus had back at Mystic Falls. It was decorated with very uncommon, elegant furniture. It was decorated in a classical way. Stefan could tell that everything in this house must cost a fortune.

As they entered the living room, they found Hayley sitting on the black couch by the fire place with a book on her hand. She has gained pounds since the last time Stefan saw her. Why would she be there? Why would Klaus has her in his house? And why is her belly bigger? Something was up here. Hayley's eyes narrowed Stefan and then her gaze met Klaus'. Stefan gave Klaus a puzzled look.

Klaus broke the awkwardness ''Hayley love, could you please leave us alone? We have much to discuss''

Hayley nodded and she awkwardly left the room.

Klaus took a few steps towards the fire place with his back turned to Stefan.

Stefan couldn't help but ask 'What is Hayley doing at your house? Are you like _close_?''

Klaus shook his head ''I say that we leave that subject for later. We have bigger concerns, don't we? You wouldn't have come if it wasn't a _big deal.'' _He grabbed two glasses and poured some whiskey in both of them. He handed a glass to Stefan. ''So, what did Silas do this time?'' he said and took a sip of his whiskey

Stefan took the glass. He looked at it for a brief moment and then his gaze met Klaus' and said without any further delay ''I am Silas' shadow self''

Klaus gave him a baffled look. ''Shadow self? What is a shadow self?''

Silas' words came in his mind. '' Silas created the immortality spell. He can never die. So nature needed to find a balance. A- A version of him that could die. A doppelganger.'' He paused for a second ''I am Silas' doppelganger.''

Klaus' mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it. '' How did you find out?''

''Bonnie has turned him into stone with a spell. I was the one who had to get rid of Silas' stoned body. When I was about to throw him to the river, he appeared in the form of Elena. He said those things to me and then he locked me in the safe I was going to lock him and dropped me in the river.'' He closed his eyes for a quick moment in the memory of what he went through in that safe. Then he continued ''A human found me and freed me from that safe. I had nowhere else to go. I couldn't go back to Mystic Falls with Silas there. I have no idea how to face him and I know that you are the only person who could possibly help me''

Klaus was still surprised. He felt sorry for Stefan. It must have been a living hell for him. Being locked in a box while drowning and starving. '' Silas never fails to surprise me. He is way stronger than what I thought.'' He finished his drink ''You said that Bonnie stoned him? How did he turn back to normal? ''

Stefan thought about it for a brief moment ''He said something about Bonnie being dead.'' He just realized that Bonnie was dead. He suddenly felt sorrowful. She was the one who helped everyone. She always put her friends over herself. She didn't deserve to die.

''That's not good. Without her, there's not much we can do.''

''So you are going to help me?''

Klaus refilled his glass ''Yes I am. I want Silas gone. He is a threat.'' He took a big sip of his drink '' But in order to stop him, we need to get in contact with Bonnie.''

''And how exactly are we going to do that?'' Stefan raised a brow

''I found some witches here in Louisiana. Plenty of them actually. There is only one problem ...''

Stefan cocked his head slightly ''What is it?''

''Marcel. He has forbidden witches to cast spells or do any magic. If they do, he sends his little vampire puppy dogs. They are all afraid. Convincing them to cooperate is not going to be easy. ''He left his glass on the table in front of him and took a few steps closer to him. '' But you know that I won't let that stand in my way. When I want something, I fight for it and I want Silas gone for good.'' A confident smile lighted his face

Stefan believed in Klaus. He knew that when he wanted something, he would do anything to take it and he seemed to want this. ''So what's our first move?''

''We stay here for the night so that you can get some and then first thing the morning, we'll pay a visit to a witch I know''

''Sounds good to me'' he said and finished his glass of whiskey ''But before I get some sleep, I could use a_ snack''_

Klaus smirked ''Of course. I'll fetch a blood bag for you. '' he said as he headed to the fringe with the blood bags

As Klaus walked away Stefan said in a loud voice ''And you still have some explaining to do.''

Klaus stopped and shook his head. He fetched a blood bag and headed back to Stefan. He handed it over ''Like I said, it can wait. We'll talk about it tomorrow.''

Stefan rolled his eyes and grabbed the blood bag. He finished it in less than a minute. It tasted so good. After he was done with it he wiped away his mouth and left the empty blood bag on the table

Klaus smirked once again. Images of Stefan as a ripper came in his mind. When he was done he said ''Now that you had your snack, let me show you your room.''

Stefan nodded and followed Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 11 am. Klaus was sitting on the couch waiting for Stefan to wake up so they could go find those witches. He saw Hayley walking down the stairs. He didn't know how to explain this to Stefan. What was he supposed to say? That Hayley is having his baby after a one night stand and that even now he is still in love with Caroline? It didn't even sound good in his head.

Hayley gave him a quick look and headed to the kitchen. She could tell that Klaus didn't really care about her. At least the feeling was mutual. All she knew is that he was the only one who could protect her and the baby. She had no feelings for him.

Klaus followed her in the kitchen. They didn't get the chance to talk since Stefan arrived. ''I haven't told him yet. But I am going to today. I want him to learn it from me so don't say anything even if he asks you''

Hayley cocked her head ''I wasn't planning to chit chat with Stefan anyway. Do whatever you want. I'll be in my room'' He took a bottle of milk and headed upstairs.

Klaus sat back on the couch and started drinking a glass of blood.

After a half hour Stefan woke up. He was feeling much better. Now that he had a place to live, food and a partner in crime everything was supposed to feel great. But it didn't. He couldn't help but worry about everyone in Mystic Falls. Caroline, Jeremy, even Elena and Damon. He had no idea what Silas had in mind. They could be in great danger right now. He needed to put an end to him fast.

He put on a white T-Shirt that Klaus left for him next to his bed and a pair of black jeans also given to him by Klaus. He threw some cold water on his face and starred at his reflection. He could tell that something has changed. He wasn't the same. He was full of hate. He hated Silas more than anything. He never felt like this before. Besides that, he was craving for blood more and more. Was he turning into his ripper alter ego? He shook his head and headed downstairs.

He found Klaus sitting on the couch. He could smell the blood he had in his glass. Klaus titled his head so that he could face him. ''Good morning sunshine.'' he said with sarcasm with a smile lighting his face.

Stefan ignored him and sat on one of the couches. His gaze met the glass with the blood. He wanted it. He _needed_ it. Klaus noticed that Stefan was looking at his glass. He poured some more blood in his glass and handed it over to him ''Have a drink so that we can go pay a visit to a pretty little witch I know''

Stefan hesitated for a second but then he grabbed the glass and finished it in a couple of seconds. Some blood dripped in his lower lip. He licked it and left the glass on the table. Klaus smirked. He had a feeling that the ripper was rising. He liked ripper Stefan. That's the way he first met him and liked him after all. ''Okay then let's go'' Klaus said. He grabbed his car keys and went to the car. Stefan followed him.

Stefan decided to start a conversation on the road. ''Can you tell me why is Hayley living with you? Remember that you promised to tell me today''

Klaus' eyes remained on the road. He was sure that he would bring it up. He sighed. ''Fine, I'll tell you. It might sound strange but..'' he shook his head slightly ''Hayley is having my baby''

Stefan gave him a puzzled look. Then he started laughing. ''Come on Klaus. We both know that vampires can't have babies and you are half vampire so same goes to you. Just tell me the truth''

''I am serious Stefan. Werewolves can have babies and I am half vampire, half werewolf. I didn't know it was possible either but apparently it is''

Stefan looked at him. He was serious. ''But how? I didn't know that you liked her. I thought that you had a thing for Caroline''

''It was a one night stand. It meant nothing to me. '' He cocked his head to face Stefan ''And I don't have _a thing_ for Caroline''

''Oh right, I am sorry. You are _in love_ with Caroline'' Stefan chuckled and titled his head to the other side so that he could look out of his window. He decided not to ask anything else. He could see that Klaus didn't like the way things turned out. He could also see that he needed someone who would understand him not judge him. No matter what Klaus has done and what people say, Stefan could tell that he wasn't as bad as he wanted to make people believe. What if this façade was his way of protecting himself from getting hurt? What if he was afraid of being loved?

Klaus laughed too and shook his head lightly. His eyes were on the road again. It was like old times. Could it be that they could bring that friendship back? He wanted it. He wanted a friend. He wanted _Stefan_ to be his friend. He always liked him. Who knows? Maybe their hate towards Silas would bring them closer. At least that's what he was hoping for.


End file.
